Lara Jill Miller
Allentown, Pennsylvania, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actress, Voice Actress | spouse = }} Lara Jill Miller (born April 20, 1967) is an American television, stage and voice actress. Biography Miller was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania. She graduated from Allentown's William Allen High School . Her mother a homemaker and her father a pajama factory owner, Miller's professional acting career began on Broadway, where she appeared as Amaryllis in a revival of The Music Man with Dick Van Dyke. At age 14, after her appearance on Broadway, she joined the cast of Gimme a Break!, playing the role of the tomboyish Samantha (Sam) Kanisky, opposite Nell Carter. When the series ended its six year run on NBC at age 20, Miller returned east, graduating Phi Beta Kappa and magna cum laude from New York University, where she also played on the university's women's varsity tennis team and continued to perform on stages around the country. Four years later, she graduated from Fordham University School of Law, leaving graduation early to portray Peter Pan in a production at the Pennsylvania Youth Theater in Pennsylvania. She subsequently obtained her Bar association license to practice law in New Jersey, New York and her native Pennsylvania. In 1999, Miller returned to Hollywood, California and resumed her on-camera acting career with recurring roles on the Nickelodeon series The Amanda Show and All That, as well as General Hospital. She also began working in animated series, lending her voice to characters such as Kari in Digimon (both the series and the feature film), Koko in Zatch Bell!, Alejo in Astro Boy, one of the Tachikoma mini-tanks in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, and Scheris Adjani in s-CRY-ed. Miller also provided the singing voice of Dorothy Gale in the National Public Radio adaptation of L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and the voices of the titular characters on Cartoon Network's The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and the PBS Kids "prequel" to Clifford the Big Red Dog, Clifford's Puppy Days. In addition to the recurring roles of Pookie, Wiki and Tini on Disney Channel's Higglytown Heroes, Heruka of Daigunder, and regular guest-starring roles on several other animated series, she currently stars in the Nick Jr series Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! as Widget, the show's problem solving pink rabbit, and in both PBS' series Curious George as Allie, and SciGirls as Izzie. Filmography Anime roles * .hack//Legend of the Twilight- Random Girl, who gave Hotaru the Grunty.(Episode 3:The Wings of Phoenix) * Argento Soma - Second Lt. Sue Harris * Astro Boy - Mimi, Alejo, Additional Voices * Blood+ - Min, Lulu, Javier * Daigunder - Heruka Hoshi * Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02 - Kari Kamiya * Digimon Tamers - Nami Asaji * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Tachikoma * Great Teacher Onizuka - Anko's friend * Lucky ☆ Star - Misao Kusakabe * Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful - Minawa Andou (credited as Willow Armstrong) * Naruto - Matsuri * Naruto Shippuden - Matsuri * Nodame Cantabile - Yuiko Miyoshi * Planetes - Nono * Please Twins! - Karen Onodera * Rave Master - Haul * Requiem From the Darkness Servant, Tei * S-CRY-ed - Scheris Adjani * Zatch Bell! - Koko Nickelodeon roles * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Widget http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Widget, Huggy * BrainSurge - Herself in pink; She got covered in slime getting chased by a rayman raving rabbid. She also beat Mr.Lawrence in green at Knockout Round. * ICarly - Resident in Carly's apartment building * All Grown Up! - Oliviahttp://www.tv.com/all-grown-up/fear-of-falling/episode/322348/summary.html Western Animation roles * Clifford's Puppy Days - Puppy Clifford * Curious George - Allie * Higglytown Heroes - Pookie, Wiki, Tini * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Julie * Shorty McShorts' Shorts - April (of My Mom Married a Yeti) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper "June" Lee, Additional Voices * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Widget, Huggy * Phineas and Ferb '' - Sylvia * ''Horrid Henry (TV Series) - Horrid Henry * Chisel (computer game) - Chee-Chee Live action roles * Gimme a Break! - Samantha "Sam" Kanisky (series regular, 1981–1987) * The Amanda Show - Cathy (recurring, 1999–2002) * All That - Nurse (recurring) * General Hospital - Kate Whitaker * Zoey 101 - Featured * Chicken Soup For The Soul - Teacher Film roles * Diaboromon Strikes Back - Kari Kamiya * Digimon: The Movie - Kari Kamiya/Young Kari * Touch and Go - Courtney * Strait Jacket-Kapel Theta Video game roles * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Makoto Nanaya * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Makoto Nanaya * de Blob - Comrade Black, Zip * Digimon Rumble Arena - Kari Kamiya, Young Kari * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Yukimaru (uncredited) * ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Kyoko Needleworker, Flower Monster (uncredited) * EverQuest II - Kerrie Clayton, Molly Daysun, Merchant Clodia Laeca, Shinska, Tavithi N'sari, Shanura Rukiya, Totuka Everhot, Chayla Gumbleflut, Adaline Oakshaper, Cari Cedarfell, Rala Eurocarry, Billy, Wandering Minstrel (Half Elf), Courtesan Fannia Falx, Luvile Binlee * Hot Shots Golf Open Tee - Alia * Phantom Brave - Castile * Psychonauts - Milka Phange * SkyGunner - Femme * Suikoden IV - Chiepoo * Suikoden Tactics - Chiepoo * Suikoden V - Moroon * Tak and the Power of Juju - Dinky Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams - Dinky Juju * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge - Dinky Juju * Ribbit King - scooter * White Knight Chronicles - Additional voices References External links * The Official Lara Jill Miller website * * * * [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb_get_topic;f=36;t=003934 Comicon.com interview about The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Must log-in or register)] Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Pennsylvania Category:Fordham University School of Law alumni Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Allentown, Pennsylvania Category:William Allen High School alumni Category:Living people fr:Lara Jill Miller